Suho's Holiday
by chochoberry
Summary: Suho liburan ke Kanada /"Ah begitu, baiklah kamu boleh menginap disini selama yang kamu mau, kalau masalah jalan-jalan biar anak ahjumma yang akan mengantarkanmu"/"WHAAAAT ...? NO WAY... ? nggak mau ah...males banget harus nganterin dia, mending tidur aja deh... ?/ A KrisHo Fanfiction/ -bad summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Suho's Holiday**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim JoonMyun (Suho) , & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai,**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**__cuap-cuap: huwaaaa...ini fanfict berchapter pertama gue, makasih buat Mbak Depo atas idenya tapi gue ubah sedikit ya :3**

****ooo

ooo

ooo

"WELCOME TO HALIFAX STANFIELD INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT"

Akhirnya Suho menginjakkan kakinya di Halifax Stanfield, bandara internasional yang berada di Kanada setelah duduk manis di pesawat selama 7 jam. Suho merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, perjalanan Seoul-Kanada memang melelahkan.

Suho berencana menghabiskan liburan setelah UAS di kampusnya—selama 1 bulan—di Kanada. Karena dia mendengar dari berbagai media bahwa Kanada mempunya banyak sekali objek wisata. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung merajuk pada appanya agar diperbolehkan liburan di Kanada.

Suho melihat sekeliling bandara dengan tatapan kagum dan bingung, kagum karena bandara tersebut sangat besar, megah dan bersih sekaligus banyak turis asing disana. Bingung karena kata-kata di bandara tersebut menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Oh..ayolah, Suho lemah di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, nilai ujian Bahasa Inggris nya saja paling tinggi adalah D+ —itupun dengan remidi 2 kali—jadi jangan heran kalau ia hanya mengetahui kosa kata Bahasa Inggris yang sederhana, misalnya no, yes, thank's dan i love you.

Tapi, Suho tidak khawatir karena dia datang kesini tidak sendiri melainkan ada seorang temannya lagi yang ikut liburan dengannya namun dengan penerbangan yang berbeda. Temannya ini sangat pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, karena dia sudah mempunyai banyak piagam penghargaan lomba debat berbahasa Inggris baik yang diselenggarakan secara nasional maupun internasional.

Suho pun mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu temannya itu, karena kalau sesuai jadwal penerbangan selanjutnya akan tiba 15 menit lagi. Saat dia duduk, banyak sekali yang menyapanya dan Suho hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Hmm..sepertinya dia tidak salah memilih liburan di Kanada, karena warganya sangat ramah.

Drrtt...Drrttt...

Ponsel Suho bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Suho membukanya lalu membacanya.

_From : Baekki_

_Suho-ya...sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf ya ? :(_

_Aku tidak bisa menemanimu liburan di Kanada, tiba-tiba saja aku terkena diare akut gara-gara makan masakan Minseok hyung -_- sekarang aku terkapar lemah tak berdaya di atas kasur._

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, semoga kamu mengerti dan aku berharap liburanmu menyenangkan ^^_

WHAAAAATTT ... !?

Suho langsung membatu setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Otaknya langsung blank seketika, BAGAIMANA DIA BISA LIBURAN DI TEMPAT YANG BAHASANYA SAJA TIDAK DIA MENGERTI ... !? dan diapun merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa kamus dan translator elektronik, karena awalnya dia pikir dengan membawa Baekhyun sudah cukup. Tapi sekarang—

OH MY GOD—

Ingin rasanya Suho menangis sekencang-kencangnya tapi niat itu diurungkan karena dia tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh semua orang. Tapi, tidak dipungkiri bahwa air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang ? haruskah ia kembali pulang ke Seoul ? tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena penerbangan Kanada-Seoul baru ada besok lusa.

Namun, tiba-tiba di otak Suho muncul sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Diambilnya ponselnya. Suho akan meminta bantuan appanya karena beliau adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang pasti mempunyai rekan dimana-mana. Siapa tahu appanya punya sahabat di Kanada yang bisa dimintai tolong. Sekalian, jadi dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya hotel dan makan.

"_Hallo...! ada apa—"_

Belum sempat appanya bilang sesuatu, Suho sudah memtong ucapannya, "Appa...apakah appa punya teman di Kanada ?"

"_Teman ? di Kanada ? kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?"_

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku appa, aku ada perlu nih ... !?"

"_Hmm...ada sih, salah satu sahabat appa ada yang tinggal di Kanada"_

Mata Suho langsung berbinar, "Benarkah ? kalau begitu aku minta alamatnya".

"_Tunggu sebentar appa cari dulu alamatnya, nanti setelah appa temukan appa akan sms kamu"_

Suho bernafas lega setelah appanya ternyata mempunyai sahabat di Kanada. Ternyata, anak seorang pemimpin perusahaan itu banyak untungnya juga. Suho tertawa dalam hati, siapa tahu juga sahabat appanya itu mau mengajaknya keliling Kanada.

Drrrtt...Drrttt...

Suho langsung membuka ponselnya karena ia yakin pesan itu dari appanya. Senyum pun langsung terkembang di bibir Suho dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan bandara tersebut.

ooo

ooo

ooo

* * *

Suho kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar. Dia pun mencocokkan alamat yang dikirim oleh appanya dengan alamat yang tertera di depan rumah itu.

"49th Cambi St...apa benar ini rumahnya ?" gumam Suho, untung saja paket internetnya masih ada jadi dia masih bisa menggunakan google translate dan google maps untuk menemukan rumah ini.

Dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Suho memencet bel rumah itu—kebetulan belnya berada di pagar— dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya yang Suho asumsikan pembantu di rumah ini.

"Selamat siang ahjusi, saya Kim JoonMyun, disini benar rumahnya Han JiKyung ahjumma ?"

"Ah iya benar disini rumah Ny. JiKyung" jawab ahjussi itu ramah.

Suho bernafas lega, ternyata dia tidak salah alamat "Apakah JiKyung ahjumma ada di rumah ?"

"Oh..ada..ada, mari silahkan masuk" ujar ahjussi itu sambil berjalan mendahului Suho.

Suho mengikutinya dari belakang, diamatinya sekeliling rumah itu. Sepertinya pemilik rumah senang berkebun, karena banyak sekali bungan beraneka warna di halamannya. Di tengah tamannya diberikan kolam yang diatasnya terdapat air mancur, benar-benar indah.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, saya akan panggilkan dulu" ucap ahjussi itu setelah mereka tiba di dalam rumah.

Lagi-lagi, Suho mengamati rumah itu. Banyak ornamen-ornamen Asia di dalam rumah itu, menandakan bahwa pemilik rumah itu adalah orang Asia. Rumahnya benar-benar nyaman, sepertinya Suho akan betah tinggal disini.

"Siapa ya ?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi acara mari-memperhatikan-rumah-ini yang dilakukan oleh Suho.

Suho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita paruh baya yang—menurut Suho—cantik sekali dan mempunyai aura lembut.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim JoonMyun, saya anaknya Kim DongJoon" jawab Suho.

Ny. JiKyung mengerutkan dahinya sepertinya ia sedang mengingat sesuatu, dan matanya membulat setelah sebuah ingatan melintas di otaknya, "Astaga... !? jadi kamu Myunie !?"

Suho mengangguk karena memang benar, Myunie adalah nama kecilnya.

"Ternyata kamu sudah sebesar ini ya ? terakhir ahjumma melihatmu kamu masih kecil, masih suka lari-lari hanya pake popok aja" ujar Ny. JiKyung sambil tertawa.

Suho hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan , ternyata beliau masih ingat hal memalukan itu.

"Ah iya, ada apa kamu kesini ?" tanya Ny. JiKyung setelah meyudahi tertawanya.

"Begini, saya ingin menghabiskan liburan setelah UAS di Kanada tapi mengingat saya tidak begitu pintar dalam Bahasa Inggris, jadi saya ingin minta bantuan ahjumma".

"Bantuan dalam hal apa ?"

"Izinkan saya menginap disini selama 1 bulan, saya janji saya tidak akan membuat ahjumma kerepotan dan saya akan membantu ahjumma dalam hal beres-beres rumah" Suho menunjukkan wajah melasnya.

"Ah begitu, baiklah kamu boleh menginap disini selama yang kamu mau, kalau masalah jalan-jalan biar anak ahjumma yang akan mengantarkanmu"

"Eh ? Anak ?"

"Iya, ahjumma punya anak satu, tapi mungkin sekarang dia masih hang out dengan teman-temannya dan mungkin baru nanti malam pulang ke rumah".

Suho mengangguk mengerti, "Khamsahamnida ahjumma".

Ny. JiKyung tersenyum manis, dielusnya rambut Suho. "Kamu pasti capek habis perjalanan jauh, kamu istirahat aja sana, kamarmu di sebelah kanan ruang televisi" ujar sambil menunjukkan arah dimana kamar Suho berada.

"Arraso" ujar Suho lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Suho telah berdiri di depan kamarnya, ternyata kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar anak dari , karena di sebelah kamarnya terdapat kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliskan "My Room, Don't Enter if You Want to Life"

Suho pun memasuki kamarnya lalu ia buang ranselnya ke sembarang tempat. Karena ia butuh tidur sekarang masalah beres-beres bisa dilakukannya nanti. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Suho pun tertidur lelap.

ooo

ooo

ooo

* * *

Suho baru tahu kalau ternyata suaminya Ny. JiKyung telah meninggal jadi sekarang beliau hanya tinggal bertiga dengan anaknya dan pembantunya. Ny. JiKyung asli Korea tapi suaminya asli China, beberapa bulan setelah menikah mereka pindah ke Kanada karena suami dipindah tugaskan kesana. Dan setelah suaminya meninggal, maka anaknya lah yang mengurus perusahaan. Dan yang bikin Suho tercengang adalah usia anak hanya 2 tahun diatasnya. Hebat, masih muda tapi bisa memimpin perusahaan. Suho juga berpikir bahwa anak pasti baik hati mengingat eomma dan appanya adalah orang yang baik. Suho jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Myunie—"

"Ahjumma, jangan memanggilku Myunie lagi, panggil saja Suho" Suho benar-benar tidak suka jika ada orang yang masih memanggilnya Myunie.

"Ahahaha...iya iya Suho—"Ny. JiKyung mengusap rambut Suho, "—ahjumma tidur duluan ya ? sudah jam 1 malam soalnya, kamu cepet tidur juga ya ?".

"Iya Ahjumma...jaljayoooo" ujar Suho yang masih asyik menoton televisi.

Akhirnya, Suho memutuskan untuk tidur saja sebenarnya ia tidur larut karena ingin menunggu dia pulang tapi sampai sekarang dia juga belum pulang dan rasa ngantuk mulai menghampiri Suho. Setelah mematikan televisi, Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, belum sampai setengah perjalanan, ujung mata Suho melihat seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-endap seperti maling.

Jantung Suho berdebar, rasa takut mulai menjalari Suho. Tapi, dia harus melindungi Ny. JiKyung , dia tidak mau orang sebaik beliau rumahnya kedatangan maling. Suho melihat sekeliling siapa tahu ada senjata yang bisa buat memukul dia, dan matanya pun tertuju pada tongkat kayu yang kebetulan berada disitu. Diambilnya tongkat kayu itu, lalu dengan berjalan perlahan ia menghampiri orang itu.

Orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Suho, karena lampu di rumah itu memang sengaja dimatikan jika sudah diatas jam 11, dan dia juga sibuk memperhatikan rumah, dia tidak melihat jika Suho sudah ada di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya.

"Siapa kamu !? kamu maling ya !? pergi sana...!?" Suho memukulkan tongkat itu tepat mengenai badan orang itu.

"Awww... Awww...hentikan...awww...sakit...aku...awww bukan maling" ujar orang itu berteriak kesakitan, bagaimana tidak sakit jika tubuhmu dihantam tongkat kayu.

Suho terus saja memukulkan tongkat itu, "Bohong... !? ngaku aja kalau kamu emang maling kan...!? dasar maling jelek...!?".

"Aku bukan maling...awww... !?" ujar orang itu sambil menghindari pukulan Suho.

DAN—

GREP ... !?

Orang itu berhasil memegang tongkat Suho dan menariknya dalam satu kali sentakan, sehingga Suho membentur dada orang itu. Tangan kiri orang itu memegang tongkat yang dipegang Suho sedangkan tangan kananya memeluk pinggang Suho.

"Sudah aku bilang...aku bukan maling" bisik orang itu.

Suho hanya membatu, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia berteriak minta tolong ? atau dia diam saja dan membiarkan orang jahat ini mengambil harta ?

KLIK

Terdengar seseorang memencet saklar lampu sehingga rumah itu menjadi terang. Reflek Suho mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang itu. Ya Tuhaaan... !? Suho seperti melihat pangeran dari negeri dongeng, wajah orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar tampan, ingin rasanya Suho berteriak seperti seorang remaja putri yang melihat idolanya, tapi—

"Kris !? apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ?"

Kris langsung melepas pelukannya pada Suho dan sedikit mendorongnya agar menjauh membuat Suho sebal karena seenaknya mendorongnya.

"Hai mom... !? aku baru saja pulang tapi si bantet ini langsung memukulku menggunakan tongkat kayu" jawab Kris.

WHAT !? MOM... !?

JANGAN BILANG BAHWA ORANG DI DEPANNYA INI ADALAH—

DAN APA BARUSAN YANG DIA BILANG... !? BANTET... !?

hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris, "Perkenalkan Kris, dia adalah Kim JoonMyun tapi biasa dipanggil Suho, dan Suho perkenalkan ini anak ahjumma namanya Wu Yi Fan tapi biasa dipanggil Kris".

"Oh...jadi si bantet ini namanya Suho ? siapa dia ? pembantu baru di rumah ini ?" tanya Kris sambil memandang remeh Suho.

"Aissshh...orang ini menyebalkan sekali, dasar tiang listrik...sabar Suho...sabaaarrr" ujar Suho dalam hati.

"Kris.. !? jaga omonganmu, dia itu anak sahabat mommy, dia akan menginap disini selama 1 bulan, dan kamu harus menemaninya jalan-jalan keliling kota buat jalan-jalan"

"WHAAAAT ...!? NO WAY... !? nggak mau ah...males banget harus nganterin dia, mending tidur aja deh... !?" teriak Kris.

"Kris, please...don't be like this, kasihan Suho...dia jauh-jauh dari Seoul lo"

"Never, never and never..."

"Kris—"

"STOP MOM... !? I'm tired and i wanna sleep, okay" Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan dan Suho yang sibuk menahan amarahnya.

Ny. JiKyung hanya menghela nafas melihat Kris, lalu pandangannya diarahkan pada Suho "Maaf ya Suho, Kris anaknya memang begitu, tolong maklumin ya ?"

Suho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ternyata pikirannya salah besar Kris bukan orang baik melainkan orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

**TBC**

* * *

**********gue ucapin makasih yang udah mau baca ff abal - abal gue dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Suho's Holiday**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim JoonMyun (Suho) , & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai,**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**cuap-cuap: huwaaaa...ini fanfict berchapter pertama gue, makasih buat Mbak Depo atas idenya tapi gue ubah sedikit ya :3**

ooo

ooo

ooo

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang, ia menggeliat untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Akhhh...sakit sekali...!? gara-gara si bantet itu badanku jadi sakit semua...!" gerutu Kris sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya, jika bangun tidur Kris akan sarapan duluan baru setelah itu mandi. Ia tidak peduli meskipun ibunya marah-marah karena kebiasaan jeleknya itu.

Dengan langkah gontai―efek bangun tidur―Kris menuju ruang makan. Samar-samar terdengar di telinganya suara orang berbicara dan sesekali tertawa.

"Good morning mom" ujar Kris sambil menggeser kursinya dan duduk.

Ny. Jikyung yang awalnya sedang berbicara dengan Suho menoleh ke arah Kris, "Morning too honey, kamu tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Suho juga heum ?"

Kris hanya melihat ibunya sekilas lalu ia melihat Suho yang tengah sibuk mengiris rotinya, "Morning bantet...!" ujar Kris ketus.

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Kris langsung mendongak ke arahnya sambil memberikan tatapan yang mematikan―yang terlihat lucu di mata Kris. "Morning too tower...!?"

"Yaa...!? apa kamu bilang ? jangan seenaknya manggil aku tower dong...!?" ujar Kris tak terima, masa iya namja setampan dia dipanggil tower.

"Kamu juga manggil aku dengan sebutan bantet...! lalu kenapa aku nggak boleh manggil kamu dengan sebutan tower...!?

"Dasar kamu―"

"KRIS, SUHO...!? STOP...KALAU MAU BERANTEM JANGAN DISINI, DI LUAR SAJA SANA...!? PAGI-PAGI UDAH BIKIN KERIBUTAN...!? " akhirnya kekesalan Ny. Jikyung keluar juga melihat Kris dan Suho beradu mulut daritadi.

Kris dan Suho langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Ny. Jikyung dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ahjumma...hari ini aku akan berjalan-jalan keliling Kanada, bolehkah ?" ujar Suho setelah menyudahi acara sarapannya.

"Tentu saja boleh, biar Kris yang akan mengantarmu sekalian jadi tour guide pribadimu" ujar Ny. Jikyung sambil mengelus rambut Suho.

"Mom...!? kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau menemani si bantet ini...!?" protes Kris.

"Kris...kan mumpung kamu sedang libur bekerja, apa salahnya sih menemani Suho jalan-jalan ?"

"Aku kan jarang sekali dapat libur panjang begini, jadi aku ingin memanfaatkan liburan ini dengan bersantai...!?"

Suho yang melihat pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri karena seolah-olah dialah yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar.

"Ahjumma, sudahlah...aku bisa jalan sendiri kok"

"Tidak...tidak bisa, disini ini kota besar, ahjumma tidak mau kamu kesasar apalagi sampai diculik orang...!? pokoknya Kris akan mengantarkanmu...!"

"But mom―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, temani Suho jalan-jalan atau semua ATM mu mommy blokir...!?"

Kris langsung terdiam bercampur shock mendengar ancaman ibunya. ATM adalah sumber kehidupan Kris, kalau itu diblokir bisa mati dia. Jadi dengan rasa yang amat terpaksa, Kris menuruti perintah ibunya untuk menemani Suho.

"Oh ya satu lagi...!? kamu harus membawa pulang Suho dengan selamat, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dia maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ATM mu" ujar Ny. Jikyung lagi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kapan lagi ia bisa mengancam anaknya yang satu ini.

Kris hanya bisa menghela napas, "Yes mom, i see...i see" ujar Kris sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Suho hanya bisa menunduk, ia yakin liburannya kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan yang ada malah bikin dia stress.

* * *

.

.

.

Suho dan Kris kini tengah berada di dalam mobil. Kris tengah fokus menyetir sedangkan Suho melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Suasana di dalam mobil pun sangat sepi, bahkan lebih sepi dari kuburan karena diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau membuka suara duluan.

Sifat Kris memang dingin dan jutek mungkin ini efek dari jabatannya di kantor sebagai direktur utama, seorang direktur harus jaga image bukan ? Kris lahir di China dan besar di Kanada. Namun, ia pernah tinggal di Korea selama 3 tahun jadi ia bisa berbahasa Korea ditambah lagi, ibunya selalu mengajarkan tentang Korea pada Kris. Itulah sekilas tentang Kris yang Suho ketahui.

"Tower, kita mau kemana sih ?" akhirnya Suho bertanya pada Kris karena rasa penasarannya yang sudah memuncak.

"Jangan banyak tanya...!? aku mau membawamu kemana itu terserah aku..!" ujar Kris sambil terus menyetir.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Suho ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Kris dengan sepatu yang ia pakai tapi dia niat itu ia urungkan. Bukan...! bukan karena dia kasihan pada Kris tapi sepatunya itu sepatu mahal jadi ia harus cari barang lain yang lebih murah untuk menyumpal mulut Kris.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya...!? memangnya tidak boleh...!"

"Tidak...!"

Suho benar-benar tidak mengerti memangnya dia punya salah apa sama Kris sampai-sampai Kris dingin sekali padanya. Apa karena peristiwa tadi malam ? tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, Kris juga salah ngapain dia mengendap-ngendap seperti maling di rumahnya sendiri ?

"Kamu kenapa sih ketus banget sama aku ? apa karena kejadian semalem ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Suho, Kris menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak membuat badan Suho sedikit terdorong ke depan untung saja dia sudah memakai sabuk pengaman. Kris menoleh ke arah Suho, "Itu juga termasuk, ditambah kamu telah menganggu waktu liburanku. Biasanya, hari ini aku bisa bersantai tapi gara-gara kamu semuanya berantakan...!"

Suho hendak protes, namun dengan cepat Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan jangan mengajakku bicara ketika aku sedang menyetir atau kamu akan aku turunkan di jalan...!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Kris menjalankan mobilnya lagi sedangkan Suho hanya bisa merengut kesal sambil ngedumel nggak jelas.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman. Setelah Kris memarkir mobilnya, mereka langsung berjalan memasuki taman tersebut.

"Bbu..Butchart Garden" ujar Suho terbata-bata saat membaca nama taman yang tertera di pintu masuk. Kris terkekeh melihat kepolosan atau mungkin bisa dibilang kebodohan Suho.

Ternyata suasana taman cukup sepi, maklum sekarang―Kamis―adalah hari biasa dimana sekolah, universitas dan kantor masih belum libur. Jadi, Kris dan Suho lebih leluasa berjalan-jalan di taman ini.

"OMOOO...!? tamannya indah sekali, banyak bunga terus lihat..lihat...! ada aliran sungainya juga disana...WOOOO...!?" teriak Suho heboh sambil berlari-lari mengitari jalan setapak yang ada di taman itu.

Kris yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya bisa menahan rasa malu akibat tingkah Suho yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Kalau nanti Kris ditanya oleh orang-orang, apakah dia mengenal Suho atau tidak, maka Kris akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenal makhluk memalukan seperti Suho.

Saking semangatnya berlari, Suho menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa minuman alhasil minuman itu tumpah ke baju orang itu.

"Damn it..! my clothes is dirty because that drink" ujar orang itu sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Sorry, Sorry, mister...! I...I..too..exited..um..I" ingin rasanya Suho kembali ke sekolah dasar dan mempelajari bahasa inggris dari awal.

Orang itu menatap Suho, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Bahasa inggris orang di depannya sangat buruk, membuat orang itu sedikit tidak tega untuk memarahinya. "Ok, no problem...next time you must be careful..! ujar orang itu sambil menepuk pundak Suho.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu karena kata no problem―tidak masalah―selalu dilihatnya di iklan sabun cuci, dan kata be careful―berhati-hati―selalu dilihatnya di jalan, "Thank's mister..." ujar Suho sambil menundukkan badannya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Suho. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah tawa yang asalnya dari belakang Suho.

"Hahaha...harusnya kamu lihat wajahmu tadi sangat bodoh...! harusnya tadi aku memotretmu tadi...!" ujar Kris sambil memegangi perutnya karena terlalu kencang tertawa.

"Yaaa...! dasar tower menyebalkan...! kenapa tadi kamu tidak membantuku hah !?" kesal Suho.

Kris menghentikan tawanya lalu ia berjalan mendekati Suho, "Makanya sebelum kesini itu belajar bahasa inggris yang baik dan benar, kamu ini udah bantet, pabo lagi...!" Kris menoyor kepala Suho lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suho yang mungkin saat ini sedang marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Haissshh...kalau begini ceritanya, aku menyesal minta bantuan appa" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengejar Kris.

Oke, sepertinya Kris ingin menjedotkan kepalanya saja ke batang pohon lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit daripada harus menemani Suho dengan tingkahnya yang absurd. Mulai dari ia yang banyak bertanya soal ini dan itu pada Kris, SKSD dengan para pengunjung taman dengan mengucapkan Hai sambil melambaikan tangannya,sampai salah masuk toilet, kalau hal ini Kris tidak habis pikir sebodoh itukah Suho sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membedakan toilet women dan men. Dan lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang, Suho sedang asyik berlarian kesana-kemari sambil bernyanyi-nyayi tidak jelas. Sedangkan Kris duduk di kursi taman sambil memandangi Suho, dia heran karena ada makhluk sejenis Suho yang tidak tahu malu, childish dan polos―yang menurut Kris itu bodoh.

Drrrrtt...drrrtt...

Ponsel Kris bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk, ditekannya tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Hello, what's wrong ?"

"_Kris, bisakah kamu datang ke tempatku sekarang ?aku ada perlu denganmu"_

Kris mengeryitkan dahinya, "Perlu apa memangnya ?"

"_Tidak bisa aku ceritakan lewat telepon, cepat ke apartemenku, aku tunggu...!"_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, orang yang menelepon Kris langsung memutuskan kontak mereka.

"Apa-apaan sih dia...! seenaknya sendiri...!" ujar Kris kesal, lalu pandangannya dialihkan pada Suho yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kris pun menghampirinya.

"Heh bantet...! bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu ?"

Suho menghentikan larinya dan memandang wajah Kris penuh kesal, "Tidak bisa...! lagian suka-suka aku dong mau ngapain...!"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah, "Hei...! aku mau pergi ke apartemen temanku, kamu tunggu disini saja ya, nanti setelah selesai aku akan menjemputmu disini".

"Apa !? kamu mau meninggalkan aku sendirian ? terus kalau aku diculik bagaimana ? kalau aku tersesat di taman ini bagaimana ? terus kalau aku dibunuh―hmmmmp" ucapan Suho terhenti karena tangan besar Kris membekap mulutnya.

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi tau...!? tidak ada yang akan melakukan hal itu padamu, tunggu saja aku disini...! jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, mengerti...!" ujar Kris tegas.

Suho mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

.

.

.

Suho benar-benar menyesal sekarang kenapa ia tadi mau saja ditinggal oleh Kris. Dan ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak meminta nomer ponsel Kris dan Ny. Jikyung. Saat ini sudah pukul 12 malam, taman benar-benar sepi dan terlihat menakutkan bagi Suho.

"Aisshh...! kemana sih tower itu pergi..!? katanya sebentar tapi sampai jam sekarang ia juga belum datang untuk menjemputku...!?" gerutu Suho.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah rencana dia, meninggalkan aku di taman sendirian. Kalau itu benar, dia tidak akan selamat di tanganku...! dasar...Kris tower menyebalkan..!" teriak Suho geram.

Sreekk...Sreeek

Mata Suho membulat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari balik semak-semak dekat Suho duduk.

Sreek...Sreeek

Suara itu terus saja terdengar, membuat Suho semakin ketakutan, jangan-jangan itu hantu, jangan-jangan itu penculik, jangan-jangan itu binatang liar dan masih jangan-jangan yang lainnya muncul di otak Suho. Tanpa Suho sadari, air mata Suho mengalir keluar.

"Hiks...takut...appa...umma...hiks, myunie takut" sudah jadi kebiasaan Suho kalau dia merasa takut, dia akan menyebutkan nama kecilnya.

Suara itu belum saja pergi malah yang ada semakin keras, membuat Suho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya."hiks...hiks...umma, appa...myunie mau pulang...hiks".

Tanpa Suho sadari, Kris tengah berlari menuju arahnya, sepertinya dia khawatir melihat Suho yang tengah duduk sendiri di taman sambil menangis.

"Bantet...!? kenapa kamu ?" tanya Kris sambil memegang pundak Suho, meskipun dengan nada lembut, Kris tetap saja memanggilnya bantet.

Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dia tetap menangis sambil menutup wajahnya. Tentu saja ini membuat Kris kelabakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Suho. Perlahan, Kris menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya, "Hei...! kamu kenapa heum ?"

"Takut...hiks" Suho terisak di dalam pelukan Kris, tangannya mengenggam erat kemeja yang Kris kenakan.

"Takut apa ? disini tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan" ujar Kris lembut, entah mengapa Suho terasa nyaman sekali di dalam pelukannya. Dan ini adalah sisi Suho yang tidak Kris duga, Suho yang periang dan lincah ini ternyata punya sisi lemah.

Suho menunjuk ke arah semak-semak tapi wajahnya tetap ia benamkan di dada Kris. Kris melihat ke arah dimana tangan Suho menunjuk, dan ternyata yang ditakutkan Suho adalah―

ANAK KUCING...!?

"Itu cuma anak kucing, kamu takut sama anak kucing heum ?"

Suho langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah semak-semak itu, seketika wajahnya langsung memerah. Ternyata yang ia kira adalah hantu atau apalah hanya seekor anak kucing. Dia benar-benar malu pada Kris.

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Suho, "Ternyata kamu ini penakut sekali ya ? masa sama anak kucing saja takut" ejek Kris.

"Ini kan semua gara-gara kamu tower jelek...! coba saja kamu nggak bikin aku lama nunggu..!? haishhh...! menyebalkan !" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dihentakkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Suho.

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan" gumam Kris lalu pergi menyusul Suho.

**TBC**

* * *

**akhirnya gue bisa juga update nih ff di tengah kesibukan gue yang bergelimpungan dengan tugas dan praktikum. maaf, kalau update nya terlalu lama abisnya gue nggak bisa update cepet-cepet, fanfic yang I'm not me and You Isn't You juga pasti bakal lama updatenya. sekali lagi gue minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini :)  
****dan terakhir, gue ngucapin makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic abal-abal gue dengan atau tanpa review, XOXO :3**


End file.
